Novel heterocyclic 2,3-dihydrobenzofuran and chromane herbicides show utility as agrichemicals.
EP-A-170191, published Feb. 5, 1986 discloses herbicidal compounds of the following formula. ##STR1## where X is H, Cl or F;
n is 0 or 1; PA1 R.sub.1 is H, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkynyl, alkoxyalkyl, or alkoxyalkoxyalkyl; and PA1 R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are H, halogen, alkyl or phenyl. PA1 R.sup.1 is H or alkyl of 1-3 carbons; PA1 R.sup.2 is alkyl of 1-3 carbons; and PA1 R.sup.3 is H, Cl, Br or alkyl of 1-3 carbons. PA1 A is ##STR6## and; B is CO.sub.2 R.sup.3 PA1 R.sub.1 is H, alkyl or Ph; and PA1 R.sub.2 is OR.sup.3, SR.sup.4 or NR.sup.5 R.sup.6. PA1 R is alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl. PA1 Q is O or S; and PA1 R is alkyl. PA1 R is H and haloalkyl; and PA1 Z is H or halogen; PA1 V is OR.sub.1 ; and PA1 R.sub.1 is alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl. PA1 R.sub.1 is H, F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, CN, CF.sub.3, OCF.sub.3 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 X.sup.1 is O or S; PA1 R.sub.2 is H, CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.3 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, CR.sub.2 R.sub.7 CN, CN, CR.sub.2 R.sub.4 R.sub.7, COCl, COR.sub.4, C(NOR.sub.6)R.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.4, CONR.sub.4 R.sub.2, CHR.sub.2 OH, CO.sub.2 (CH.sub.2).sub.2 Si(CH.sub.3).sub.3, CONR.sub.2 SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CHR.sub.2 CO.sub.2 R.sub.4, CONHCH(CH.sub.3)CONHCH(CH.sub.3)CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CHR.sub.2 COR.sub.4, CHR.sub.2 OSO.sub.2 (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl), CHR.sub.2 OC(O)R.sub.4, CHR.sub.2 OC(O)N(R.sub.2).sub.2, CHR.sub.2 OC(O)N(R.sub.2)OCH.sub.3, CHR.sub.2 OC(O)N(R.sub.2)Ph, HC.dbd.CH.sub.2 or C.tbd.CH; PA1 R.sub.4 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkynyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, phenyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylphenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkoxycarbonylalkyl or (CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O).sub.b R.sub.2 ; PA1 b is 1 to 6; PA1 m and n are independently 1 or 2; PA1 J is ##STR21## wherein X and Y each is O or S; PA1 Z is C or N; PA1 W is S or SO.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.6 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl, allyl, propargyl, benzyl, CH.sub.2 CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.7 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.8 is Cl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl; PA1 R.sub.9 is Cl, F, Br, CH.sub.3, CN, OCH.sub.3, SCH.sub.3 or SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; and PA1 R.sub.10 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,822 (filed Mar. 23, 1982) discloses compounds of the following formula as herbicides. ##STR2##
U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,910 filed May 6, 1982 discloses compounds of the following formula as pesticides (insecticides). ##STR3## wherein R is alkyl of 1-2 carbons or propynyl;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,046 discloses compounds of the following formula as herbicides. ##STR4##
U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,209 discloses compounds of the following formula as herbicides. ##STR5## wherein in part X and Y are H or halogen;
JP 60,233,075 discloses compounds of the following formula as herbicides. ##STR7## wherein in part R is Cl or Br;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,877 discloses compounds of the following formula as herbicides. ##STR8## wherein in part R is alkyl, allyl or propargyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,981 discloses compounds of the following formula as herbicides. ##STR9## wherein in part R is alkyl, allyl or propargyl.
JP 59,204,181 discloses compounds of the following formula as herbicides. ##STR10##
U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,104 discloses compounds of the following formula as herbicides. ##STR11## wherein in part R is H, alkoxy alkynyloxy or alkenyloxy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,043 discloses compounds of the following formula as herbicides. ##STR12## wherein in part Y is O; and
EP-A 142,769 discloses compounds of the following formula as herbicides. ##STR13##
U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,862 discloses a compound of the following formula as a herbicide. This compound is known as Ronstar.TM.. ##STR14##
EP-A 161,304 discloses compounds of the following formula as herbicides. ##STR15## wherein in part Z is alkoxy.
DE 3,514,057 discloses compounds of the following formula as herbicides. ##STR16##
PCT publication WO 86/00072 discloses compounds of the following formula as herbicides. ##STR17## wherein in part Z is QR;
JP 61,40,261 discloses compounds of the following formula as herbicides ##STR18## wherein in part R, and R.sub.2 are halogen; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,773 discloses compounds of the following formula as herbicides. ##STR19## wherein in part X and Y are halogen;
The presence of undesired vegetation causes substantial damage to useful crops, especially agricultural products that satisfy man's basic food needs, such as soybeans, barley, wheat, and the like. The current population explosion and concomitant world food shortage demand improvements in the efficiency of producing these crops. Prevention or minimizing the loss of a portion of valuable crops by killing, or inhibiting the growth of undesired vegetation is one way of improving this efficiency.
A wide variety of materials useful for killing, or inhibiting (controlling) the growth of undesired vegetation is available; such materials are commonly referred to as herbicides. The need exists, however, for still more effective herbicides that destroy or retard weeds without causing significant damage to useful crops.